A Friend in Need (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)
On a distant and embattled planet called Edenoi, which resembles a giant ball of mud, we find slaves hard at work on the surface. Noxious gas fills the air, each slave wears gas masks as they dig into the ground under watch of several white costumed Stormtrooper-wannabes. The masked digger, Dex, mentions to a man called Lexian that another one of Dregon's Plague Sentries is on the horizon, wishing he could pull the horns off of him. The silver-armored Sentry rides a horse atop a hill nearby, laughing and filling us in on some backstory. He mentions the poisonous gasses they dig up only hasten the destruction of their planet. Lexian, an old dude with white hair and beard (keeping it pretty clean, all things considered), tells Dex he'll get his chance one day, as they continue digging all the live long day on the crimson tinted world of Edenoi. Elsewhere, at the Command Center on the planet Earth, the robotic Ranger assistant Alpha 5 sits on the ground, Ay-yi-yi-ing a worried sigh. Zordon asks what is troubling him so, wanting to help if only he'll explain what the problem is. Alpha climbs out of his depression and says that he was monitoring the Galactic Scanner when he picked up a distress signal from Edenoi, which Zordon notes is Alpha 5's homeplanet. It seems Alpha has many fond memories of his birth world, having been assembled there by their leader King Lexian. He attempted a scan but could find no trace of him, Edenoi is under attack. Zordon mentions the planet is very far away and for now all they can do is continue to monitor and hope for more information. Alpha just knows deep in his circuits something is terribly wrong. He's right, as above the planet Edenoi, the Spiderface Spaceship floats around ominously. Inside, a small white floating robot (known as "Fact" on Masked Rider's series, but called "Datz" for some reason in a few news sources about the show) announces the lord of evil, Count Dregon is on the bridge. The gold-faced baddie (not to be confused with Destro from G.I. Joe), asks him crew of henchmen what they have to report. Doubleface (who has two faces, you see) states the attack is proceeding as expected according to his plan. Gork, the slimy creature sniveling in the corner calls his Lord's plan brilliant, which Doubleface concurs, asking just what the plan is. Count Dregon turns away from the camera (so as to not arouse suspicion of his lips not matching the dialogue) and proclaims for them to destroy the planet Edenoi. Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Youth Center/ Juice Bar, Aisha calls Kimberly on a phone up at the bar, asking her how she's feeling today. Kim, who sounds so stuffy I wouldn't be surprised is Amy Jo was really sick when filming this, tells her Ranger-pal she's feeling awful, speaking on her pink phone from her pink room in her pink nightgown on her pink bed with pink sheets. She pauses the conversation to remove the thermometer from her mouth, groaning out that she still has a temperature and hates having the flu. Aisha tells her to just rest and drink plenty of liquids, and will check with her later, Kim says to say hi to the guys for her, she will do, wishing her to feel better and they say their good-byes. Kimberly is left in her room alone, coughing up phlegm and drinking a glass of orange juice. Aisha hands the phone back to Ernie, thanking him for letting her get away with using a phone she didn't have to pay for, the Juice Bar manager tells her it was no problem. She walks over to a table where Adam is seen sitting, doing some homework, while in the background Tommy is visibly mopping the floor with Rocky on the sparring mats. Aisha tells Adam that Kim still has a fever but she thinks she'll live. Tommy slams Rocky to the ground with the same exact maneuver as was just saen, and they call it quits and head over to the table, just as Billy enters the building and heads there as well (notice a blonde & brunette walking by talking to each other. They pass in front of Tommy & Rocky, then suddenly appear following Billy into the Juice Bar, then appear behind Adam, having passed behind him just as he says hi to Billy, then they pass behind the gang again as Billy starts talking! Ahh! Time travelers!) The Ranger teens converge together at the table, where Billy mentions he just contacted Alpha to check the clarity on the new chip he installed in the Communicators, and he's not exactly sure but Alpha sounded different. Tommy asks how different, Billy thinks he sounded sad, saying he knows that seems strange since Alpha is a robot and all (who displays plenty of other emotions that Billy never questions, yet finds this odd), but he definitely sounded down. Adam figures the bot is just lonely, questioning if robots get lonely, Aisha exclaims he's more than a robot to her. Adam agrees on that for the whole team, Tommy suggests they go visit him, the Ranger teens pile out the door together. Back above Edenoi, the Spiderface ship is blasting bolts from its mouth at the planet surface in rapid succession. This attack is being inspected via his red-ray vision by Lord Zedd in the Moon Palace, snarling about "of all the rotten luck, why him?!". Rita Repulsa walks in and tries getting her husband "Zeddie-boy"'s attention, telling him he's slipping as the Power Rangers are down there on Earth, not off out in space! Zedd couldn't care less about them right now, as Count Dregon has reared his ugly masked-head again, mentioning he & his Spiderface are blasting some planet to rubble out in the Andromeda Sector. Rita says that's good, Dregon is the evilest of evil and she likes Count Dregon, stating with a devilish smile. Lord Zedd ceases his spying and turns around from the balcony, shouting that he hates him, and hates Dregon more than he hates the Power Rangers! Rita follows her hubby to his throne, asking him if he woke up on the wrong side of his Hyperbaric Chamber this morning. Zedd exclaims as long as he can remember, Count Dregon has been trying to one-up him, trying to be more evil, and dastardly than him. He points out they can't even conquer one measly little planet like Earth, grunting aloud in frustration and sitting on his throne. Rita tells him to take a chill pill and listen to her, Finster has been working on a wonderfully nasty monster that'll blow Earth out of the sky, the Rangers won't be able to defeat this new monster. Zedd asks since when has any of Finster's monsters been able to walk and chew gum at the same time, Rita tells Zeddie-baby to trust her, this time there's no way out for the Power Rangers! Lord Zedd turns and sighs about this being Deja vu. Meanwhile in the dwellings those pesky Power Pests call the Command Center, the Rangers check on what troubles Alpha 5. Billy's scans on the distress signal path definitely shows some interference in the planet's environment, confirming the robot's fears. Tommy asks Zordon how far this planet is, he says Edenoi is located in the northernmost corner of the galaxy in the constellation Andromeda, it's supposedly far beyond their reach. Adam asks who inhabits it, Zordon calls them "Edenites", a highly intelligent and gentle race of people as Alpha can tell them. The automaton explains the planet's leader, King Lexian, assembled him and gave him life, being like a father to him. Aisha puts an arm around the worried robot and tells him they're his family here, asking Zordon what they can do to help. Zordon says there is very little they can do to assist Edenoi as because of the very great distance there is chance they will not have full use of their Morphin Powers. He says the risk is just far too great, Tommy reminds their mentor that taking risks never stopped them before. Rocky agrees they should go check it out, Alpha Ay-yi-yi's in joy over their want to do this for him. Zordon has reservations about this venture, but it appears to be the only way to gain more information on the situation on Edenoi. He cautions them to only investigate, Alpha begs for them to find what has happened to King Lexian, Zordon bringing up again about the distance affecting their powers and to not become involved in their conflict (how very neutral of you, Big Z). Billy asks if they'll be able to contact them through the Communicators if an attack on Earth arises, Zordon mentions that new chip Billy installed will allow that to be done. Adam notes they can just teleport back if needed, Tommy's up for the trip on behalf of Alpha. Zordon says friendship is a powerful gift, and commends them for their courage. Tommy has Alpha contact Kimberly to let her know what's going on, he's more than happy to, and before the five Ranger teens depart, Alpha makes them promise to be careful. He couldn't forgive himself if anything happened to them, Adam tells him not to worry. Our heroes Morph as per usual, and suddenly appear outside in the outskirts of Angel Grove, ready to embark on only their second intergalactic space trip. Alpha tells the Rangers that his memory banks will never fail to retrieve this day's events, which give him a warm fuzzy feeling in all of his circuits. Zordon tells Tommy to be prepared for anything upon arrival, and the coordinates Alpha is entering will land them near the worst disturbances on Edenoi. He wishes his human proteges good luck, and Alpha initiates the teleportation sequence, thanking Zordon over and over for letting them do this for him. The Power Rangers stand together and bravely teleport towards the sky, the five colored streaks of light slowly zoom off into the star-filled void of space. On the moon, Lord Zedd inspects the Earth with his red-ray vision, groaning about not being able to find any trace of the Rangers. He tells his intrigued wife Rita that as strange as it seems, he can no longer detect the Power Rangers, except for Kimberly who has some sort of human ailment. Rita mocks the Pink Ranger by calling her a "poor baby", Goldar shouts to his Lord that this is a perfect time for an attack, Rita mocking him by sarcastically calling it a great idea and asking why didn't she think of that. Zedd says they must conquer Earth before Dregon gets his eye on it, asking Rita if this monster of Finster's can really deliver. She tells "Zeddie-poo" of course, no one can put one over on them, as together they're unbeatable! Goldar mimics her triumphantly by shouting "unbeatable!" behind her, causing Rita to turn and tell him she didn't mean to include "Goldieblocks". Rita goes to check on Finster, shoving aside her formerly traitorous lackey and heading off to see her more loyal one. Zedd mentions to Goldar "Isn't she something?", Goldar says that yes, she's something alright, finishing his perturbed statement off with a growl. Soon in Finster's Workshop, rows of various clay figures sit on the shelves, the same ones since the early days of MMPR. They've likely all gone hard and useless by now, but why Finster refuses to clean them off or do something with them, I don't know. Rita comes in and says she doesn't smell monsters cooking, asking what the deal is and where's her monster. Finster assures her that just a little longer and she'll have it, Rita screams for him to get on with it, put that puppy in the oven and get to cooking. The Rangers are out of sight and no one can stop them now, Finster shakes his doggy-head and tells her "Yes, your cruelty", Rita Repulsa walks off exclaiming that Earth will be theirs! The Power Rangers teleport to Edenoi soon enough, landing on the surface of the planet in between a mountain range. Tommy warns them to be prepared for anything, Aisha notes explosions in the distance which seem to be getting closer. The Spiderface Ship is blasting at the scenery still, the blastwaves taking the Rangers aback, Rocky remarking someone is using some heavy-duty firepower. Aisha wonders why since there's nothing out there but rocks, Billy points out the spaceship trying to disrupt the planet's surface. Tommy says they'd better take cover before they end up disrupted, and just then, the blasts strike all around them, preventing our heroes from doing much of anything. The explosions suddenly halt, giving them time enough to hide between a formation of rocks. White Ranger figures that should provide enough cover if the shelling starts again, but they've got to find who's doing it and why. Blue Ranger knows they're close, and speaking of close, some of the Edenites are discovered close on the horizon by Yellow Ranger. Four slaves dig in the sands in the distance, the one in white, Dex, thinks he sees movement where the Rangers are. Aisha alerts the others to the location of the Edenites, but she's unsure if it's them or not. King Lexian is seen digging, stopping to look around, wondering where Dex went. Billy fills the Rangers in on some information he reviewed back at the Command Center, about how this area of the planet being honeycombed with pockets of poisonous gas just below the surface. This explains the gas masks, but Tommy & Aisha just don't understand why anyone would want to release the gases. Suddenly, four brown robed Edenites leap onto the scene in a manner the Power Rangers only do. Dex seems to be leading them (although he seems to have ditched the white robe he had in the Kamen Rider footage from a few seconds back), demanding to know what the intruders are doing here. White Ranger tells him they mean no harm and come in peace, one of the Edenites scoffs and calls this a likely story. Blue Ranger mentions they received a report their planet was in danger, another Edenite says he lies as they sent no report to the likes of them. Dex says they seem to pose as friends, but their garments betray them, they were sent by Count Dregon to further enslave his people. The Rangers try protesting this, Red Ranger telling them that they're from Earth and don't even know who this Dregon guy is. Thinking this more lies, Dex waves his arm around while motioning his fingers into a special position. He calls on the powers of light & truth to become Masked Rider, doing an arm gesture, he shouts for Ecto-Phase to Activate, his belt glows to life and his body Morphs into the buggy powered costume of the Masked Rider! Masked Rider leaps into the air and lands atop a rock, telling the Power Rangers that now they shall pay. The Rangers are stunned by this apparent hero's appearance, Tommy knows he definitely has the wrong idea about them. Masked Rider does more hand gestures while saying there's no room on this planet for Count Dregon and his evil Plague Patrol, telling the Defenders Of Edenoi to stand with him now. Yellow Ranger pleas for the possibility of talking this through, but Masked Rider tells her to be silent, as words have no meaning on a planet under the cape of war. The three robed Edenites race towards our heroes, the Rangers are forced to give up trying to talk their way out of this, and fight to defend themselves against this misunderstanding. Masked Rider jumps into the fray as well, separating Red & White Rangers off into a battle elsewhere while his teammates remain behind to tackle the others. Back on the Moon Palace, Finster enters the Throne Room and informs his Highness & Loudness that the monster is completed. He thinks they'll be pleased with this magnificent creature, Lord Zedd asking if it's good enough to destroy Angel Grove. Finster assures him so, Rita tells Finny to move it and let them see some action now! Zedd asks Finster to bring the creature to him as he wants to rule the Earth by sundown, Finny shuffles off to do it right away. Lord Zedd turns to his wife and notes what a team they make, Rita agrees with "Zeddster", boasting that now the Power Rangers are kaput! The husband & wife of doom laugh evilly and hug. Meanwhile on Edenoi, Black Ranger blocks all attacks thrown by one of the robed warriors. Adam tries to make him believe they're not the enemy, but the Edenite points out that all intruders are enemies of their people. Yellow Ranger backs away from another Edenite, who seems to be female. Aisha takes some guy punches and kicks but never throws any in return, trying to explain that they only came because Alpha asked them to. She gets tossed aside, and the female Edenite pauses in recognition of Alpha's name. Blue Ranger has his hands full as well, but eventually gets the upperhand by grabbing his robed attacker's hands and telling him his planet's surface is being disrupted. The Edenite asks how he knows that, seemingly stunned in disbelieve for some odd reason (the disrupting is pretty obvious to anyone who sees it, and given they expect the Rangers to be working for Dregon, wouldn't they think the Rangers were helping CAUSE the disruption?). Masked Rider has Red Ranger & White Ranger cornered in the quarry-like area, the three circling each other in preparation of battle. Dex tells the "interlopers" to prepare to be crushed like all those who dare cross the Masked Rider, Tommy says this is getting them nowhere and he must listen to them, but Dex shouts that nothing he can say will save them! Masked Rider says they sealed their fate when they came here and now they'll pay the ultimate price for their actions, Rocky tells him he has to believe they're only here to help, but Dex believes no one He leads the two Rangers racing across the rocky terrain before finally leaping into the air to attack, White & Red Rangers do the same and get struck in the process. Once they land, Tommy says they should be fighting together not against each other, but Masked Rider refuses, lashing out at the Rangers and besting both of them swiftly, remarking they should both go tell Count Dregon they failed! Speaking of whom, the Spiderface Ship is floating around in space again, Dregon asks Doubleface who the multicolored creatures are that battle Masked Rider. Doubleface says that unfortunately the ship's computers are unable to identify them (seems Dregon's been out of the loop for so long he doesn't even know who the Power Rangers are), but they clearly seek to possess Masked Rider's powers so they must too be destroyed. Gork, who secretly dreams of being a rapper and thus speaks in rhymes, and basically suggests to let the Five Strangers defeat Masked Rider first before they wipe them out as well. Doubleface must be jealous of Gork's gift of gab, telling him to be silent, and hates the plan, as if the strangers defeat the Rider first they'll get his powers before they do. Count Dregon says that can never happen, ordering an aerial assault to commence at once and continue until they're all destroyed! Masked Rider flips through the air continuously, the Air Jordan of Edenoi obviously, until he finally kicks White Ranger in the chestplate. Dex asks why they continue and not give up and go back to Dregon, knocking our heroes around, fighting both Rangers one at a time. Eventually, the two Rangers grab each of Rider's arm and ask what it'll take to convince him they're on his side. Up on Spiderface, Doubleface (what is it with faces on this show today?) informs Dregon all is ready for the aerial assault at his command. Since they're using the exact same footage as a second ago, Doubley babbles on about how once they attack they'll blast Masked Rider & his colorful playmates to oblivion. Dregon states that everything will fall into place, Gork asks if the food will get any better, Doubleface (who i'm thinking might be a scorned lover of Gorky) shouts for him to be quiet and calls him a silly space mollusk. Count Dregon turns and orders him to commence shooting now, Spiderface coughs up some blasts towards the planet surface just like earlier. Masked Rider isn't going to be held down, but before he can shake off Tommy & Rocky, the aerial blasts explode around the three. Dex regroups with his three Edenite Robe Warriors, noticing that the ship is firing on all of them, and how even Dregon isn't low enough to fire on his own soldiers. The Power Rangers regroup as well, Rocky assures him that's what they've been trying to tell him all along, they came to help but have been getting blasted at since the moment they landed. Masked Rider must know if they're telling the truth, asking how they were able to find them, White Ranger says that they came because their friend, Alpha 5, believed the Edenites were in danger. Dex and his pals walk over and shake their hands, saying that any friend of Alpha's is a friend of theirs, welcoming them to Edenoi. Back on Spiderface, Doubleface reports that somehow they all escaped destruction. Count Dregon asks how he supposes they fix that, waving his golden stick at the lackey, ordering him to fire again. The ship does so, using the same exact damn footage as earlier (which at this rate, will snap suddenly and strangle the film editor), battering our heroes in the rainfall of fire. Masked Rider guides his new friends to sanctuary, the nine race towards the mountainside as quick as they can. Dex ushers them into a hidden cave behind some shrubbery, staying behind to shout angrily at the wind that once again they're safe to fight Count Dregon another day. One of the blasts strikes him, but apparently for all the firepower that ship has, it doesn't do a bit of damage to anyone it hits, and mostly blows up smoke in the air. Masked Rider heads into the cave as the explosions continue, and up on the Spiderface, Count Dregon addresses his troops as "incompetent fools" for letting them escape. He orders them to send the Plague Patrol immediately or heads will roll. Cycloptor tries acting like a slick character and does as ordered, heading out with Nefaria (who stumbles around like she's drunk or something, and unlike the Masked Rider series, has no American-footage actress so she's neglected to stock footage and one whole line of "Yes, Sire"). Count Dregon (who also is American-footage-less and suffers from a case of MMPR Season 1 Rita-virus) turns and remarks that they will not escape his Vadery wrath. Category:Fan Fiction